


Dawn of a New Era

by Starblaze



Series: Planet Krypton [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Krypton, Project Medusa, Superladies Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starblaze/pseuds/Starblaze
Summary: Alex is the last daughter of Earth and living with the Zor-El family on Krypton.  What happens when their peaceful planet starts being targeted by hostile invaders?This is a follow up to Welcome to Krypton and an AU on how the Medusa virus was created.  It was written for the Superladies Challenge with the word prompt Dawn.





	Dawn of a New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Krypton was supposed to be a oneshot but there was interest in another chapter and I finally got around to writing it. This is more of a snippet of Alex's life on Krypton than a continuation (since I only planned one chapter), but I tried to fill in some gaps during the time jump. In this Alternate Universe, Kara is 2 years older than Alex and Krypton isn’t dying. I highly recommend reading Welcome to Krypton since it has a lot of backstory.

Alex had been living on Krypton for almost 5 years now and was settling in quite nicely. During that time she had grown closer to her adoptive family, the Zor-Els, and they treated her as if she were their own flesh and blood. Even the robot, Kelex, cared about the young human. He built 3D holograms of the girl’s parents based on pictures on her phone and, if he sensed that Alex was feeling particularly down or having a bad day, would fix Alex her favorite snack and bring it to her. Of course Krypto was still very connected with his human owner. He followed her everywhere and she was still the only one he fully obeyed. When he felt that someone was getting too close to Alex in a threatening way, he would protect her and bark out a warning for them to back up.

The best relationship Alex formed was with her older sister, Kara. It took some time but once Alex started to open up, she and Kara quickly formed a strong relationship and were almost always together, it was unlikely you’d see one without the other in public. At night when stargazing, the two traded stories about life growing up and Alex showed Kara some pictures that were stored on the phone she had with her during her escape. As a member of the artist guild, Kara secretly started to work on a painting for Alex that depicted the view from her sister’s Midvale home. A painting that captured the seemingly never-ending blue ocean with soft, calming, waves and a beautiful sunset. Once that was completed, the next project would creating a family portrait of the Danvers. 

Kara loved her sister unconditionally and kept an eye out on Alex in school because she knew that being a newcomer in the middle of the school year wasn’t easy. In fact, Alex had been homeschooled for the better part of a year so that made her more of an outcast when she finally integrated into public school. Alex found that she quite liked having an older sister because Kara was always patient with her and answered the numerous questions Alex asked to quench her curious mind. Kara was also always there for her and made sure Alex felt safe and wasn’t in any danger since Astra informed them that the Government was searching for the owner of the pod that landed. They had since given up on that hunt because their efforts weren’t yielding any results.

Every year the Zor-Els would celebrate the day Alex came to Krypton and entered their lives but also had a small moment of silence for all that she lost the day Earth was destroyed. It was simultaneously the worst day for her but Kara was always there, chasing the darkness away like a ray of sunshine. Aside from forming bonds with her family, Alex had a good relationship with some members in the military guild. At just 19 years old, Alex was quickly moving up the ranks in the military guild and earned the title of Captain Zor-El for her quick actions during a small battle against Daxamites that saved the lives of many soldiers in her unit. On the science guild front, Zor-El was teaching his human daughter everything he knew and Alex was a quick learner and soaked up the information like a sponge.

All was not peaceful on Krypton though. In the recent months, there was growing concerns and talks of an alien species called the Dominators that were planning an all out attack of Krypton with the goal of a hostile takeover of the planet. Alex couldn’t believe it, but these hostile aliens were even more advanced than the Kryptonians who were already vastly technology savvy compared to Earth. The Dominators had already conquered a few planets in a neighboring galaxy and conflicts were so tense and frequent that the military counsel called a meeting with the scientist guild to discuss how to win this potential war. For weeks now, Alex and a team had been tasked with working on a way to improve shielding systems and Alex was currently engineering a prototype weapon that could possibly penetrate the armor these aliens wore. On another team, it was Zor-El’s idea to create a virus that would only target and affect these invaders without harming any Kryptonians or other peaceful aliens living on the planet, mainly his daughter from Earth. His team had hit a dead end with their research and Zor-El tried everything he could think of to avoid involving Alex in his work until all options were exhausted except one, asking Alex for help.

Zor-El felt guilty about lying to Alex about the true origins of the project but he knew that she wouldn’t willingly aide in creating it, so he only gave her a part of the puzzle that his scientists were having a difficult time solving with the hopes that she could solve it since she had a different thought process. He told Alex that his team was tasked with working on a universal cure for any disease and needed the antibodies to be customizable and “attack” the foreign ones. No matter the “illness” the antibodies would be able to adjust and counter. It took a few weeks with bouncing ideas off of Alex but together they finally made a breakthrough and created a successful serum that was able to ‘cure’ most of the damaged cells it encountered. With a bit more adjustments, Zor-El’s team was almost positive it could destroy any species.

The science guild held a celebration that night but were under strict orders not to mention that a virus was created. Alex couldn't know the truth about what she helped create and the virus wasn’t fully operational yet. Within a year, the virus was perfected and given to them military. The Kryptonians now had the use of chemical warfare and bio-weapons. Alex didn’t know it yet, and she wouldn’t know until decades later, but she helped create the Medusa virus and started the dawn of a new era.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I was really happy about how much love and interested Part 1 got so thank for all the support!


End file.
